dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is a Sith Inquisitor and is one of Darth Manacore's inquisitors. Backstory Prior to Brian's turn to the Darkside, the Mystery Gang had already solved enough mysteries and it was time for the gang to be split apart to go their separate ways as Daphne decided to pursue her dream goal by becoming a famous surfer which she already had became a surfer. Then one day, the gang did a reunion to watch Daphne try to win a surfing competition. However, when Daphne just started to begun her match the Nightmare Empire attack and Daphne enter a wave wipeout and knocked her unconscious (After a Nightmare Fighter did it but she didn't know). And soon the rest of Mystery Gang were cornered by Darth Manacore as he tells them where is a Jedi, Fred tells them that the Jedi had fallen to him a long time ago, however Manacore orders his Purge Trooper guards to fire at the Mystery Gang and they kill them and he tells them to find them. But soon after the purge was over, Daphne was washed up on the shore as she regains consciousness as she gets up and is completely devastated by what happened and especially after seeing her friends' bodies but she was then set to stun by a Purge Trooper as Manacore comes up and inspects her and realize that she's Force Sensitive. Then after Daphne regain consciousness on Manacore's ship, he tells her lies that he saved her life and that the Riders of Berk and Equestria were the ones who had attacked and murdered her friends which made Daphne give into anger and that was when Manacore knows that she is more powerful than he is and decides to train her as one of his Inquisitors which Daphne accepts. Bio Upon joining the Nightmare Empire, Daphne got acquainted with the other Inquisitor, Katty Katswell. Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, having learnt self defense. In junior high, Daphne was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts (which she had a strong disbelief in). She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. However when she became a Nightmare Inquisitor, she became more vain, a little arrogant, selfish, and always seems to disobey orders from one of her fellow Inquisitor's. Physical Appearance During her time with the Mystery Gang, Daphne had an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes. She also wears a plastic purple headband and a green scarf. Then becoming Manacore's inquisitor, Daphne then started wearing a helmet witch can easily open and close with black clothing with a medium-large sized diamond shape hole exposing her belly button, and with Nightmare Empire shoulder plates on her shoulders with spikes added to them with the Nightmare empire logo on it, and with black heels. Main Weaponry *Red Double-bladed Lightsaber Skills & Abilities Trivia *Daphne Blake makes her first appearance in Manacore's New Inquisitor. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:The Sith Category:Inquisitors Category:Nightmare Inquisitors Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Confident Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Selfish Characters